The Lyon of the Commonwealth
by AriustheAngel
Summary: To take down the Brotherhood of Steel the Institute needs to kill Elder Arthur Maxson. To achieve this goal they will not shy away from anything. The greatest heads of the Institute under the guidance of Father himself have created something that just might do the job. The first Gen 4 Synth: C-749B or - as she calls herself - Sarah Lyons.


**Sarah was my favourite character in Fallout 3 and when I saw the Brotherhood in Fallout 4 I almost screamed in joy… I have been disappointed heavily. Not only has the Brotherhood turned into super douchebags, but Sarah has been killed off in the most stupid way imaginable. I – by my honour as fanfic writer - cannot stand for this atrocity. Therefore I planned this fanfic. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout. If I did I wouldn't have made Fallout 76 and Fallout 4 would have been greatly different. Bethesda owns it.**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Father began as he addressed the heads of the Institute surrounding him. "Today we have taken another step into humanities future. Today we have created the first Generation 4 Synth. Congratulations! This project would have failed if not for every single one of you. For that I thank you." Father stepped closer to the deactivated Synth. The newest and best technology was implanted within. Skin so close to the real one that only measures long forgotten could find a difference to human skin. It had even human blood flowing trough it's veins. Father could not hide his grin of pride and satisfaction as he looked at the Synth. Every other person around their newest project seemed to think the same. Well, besides Doctor Li. He would have to have a talk with her later. It would have been the best to not involve her with this project, but her knowledge on the subject had been vital.

"Let us proceed with the final stage." Father ordered and the other scientists nodded. Slowly some Generation 2 Synths carried in a container with one very important piece: The remains of the legendary Sarah Lyons. It had been very difficult to get his hands on it, but the institute spared no expanse and made use of all its resources and spies within the Brotherhood. He saw Doctor Li's face turn white.

"You do not have to stay, Madison." He said kindly and the doctor nodded and left the room. Of the once beautiful woman was not much left, but it was enough. Looking down at the Synth again he had to marvel how life-like she looked, even surpassing the Generation 3s. Her blonde hair fell softly in her face and he knew that under her closed eyes hid pupils of a bright blue. Her body was moulded after the real Sarah Lyons. It was a body one would only gain after years of harsh training, but there were still feminine curves and softness.

"Commence the final part of Project Lyon." Father ordered and the surrounding scientists immediately sprang into action. Tubes were connected from the container with the Gen 4 synth. Father himself activated the transmission of information and with a satisfied smile he noticed that it worked without much of a problem. With this step concluded this synth would have the knowledge and information of the real Sarah Lyons until her death. That would not be enough though. They would need to change a few of her memories.

"What should we modify, Father?" one of the scientists asked and Father, without turning back to him, his gaze still on the synth answered.

"Modify her information on Arthur Maxson… We know through trustworthy sources that Maxson was in Love with Lyons. We shall grant him his deepest desire. Change the memories that way, that the synth thinks she falls in Love the moment his identity is confirmed."

"So you want, that she immediately tris to seduce him, Father?" the man asked and this time Shaun turned around and gave the man a cold glare.

"Of course not, you fool. Maxson might believe that the subject is really Lyons, but if she walks up to him and smooches him across the face even the greatest idiot will see that something is wrong. Furthermore would it go against the character of Lyons and immediately raise suspicion. No. It must go slowly." He ordered and the scientist nodded and continued to type in orders and lines.

A small beep informed them that the transmission has finished. Father looked at the container.

"Remove this." He ordered the synths who nodded in confirmation. "And someone fetch me Doctor Li. We will need her for what happens next." One of the scientists went to get her and father nodded to himself. If this plan actually worded, thy would be rid of the biggest enemy the Institute has. Then the Railroad and the Minutemen would be only ones left. Those two though were low on the priority list. Neither faction had the technology or power to even attack the Institute and even less destroy it. In Shaun's mind there were only three factions in the postapocalyptic wasteland that could actually destroy the Institute. The Brotherhood, the NCR and whatever is left of the Enclave. Nobody had heard anything from the Enclave in many years and so Shaun thought they wouldn't be much of a problem for now and the NCR doesn't care much about the Commonwealth. He knew the Coursers were incredibly powerful but even he questioned if they could stand up to the NCR's legendary veteran rangers. Thankfully he would never have to find that out.

The Brotherhood though… They had the know-how and the power to become a threat. The institute could not beat them in an open battle. They were scientists and the Brotherhood were soldiers. If they could not outmuscle them that they would have to outsmart them. With that in mind Shaun came up with the plan they would commence soon. As organized and disciplined the Brotherhood might be, without their leader they will no longer be a problem. This whole crusade trough the commonwealth that Maxson soon will start is nothing but a political move. To show both the Elders in the West and his troops in DC that he can handle being a leader. If he dies, the other Elders probably will call back the crusade and even if they won't do it, he would have still taken out their most skilled tactician. His though process had been interrupted when Madison entered the room. She glanced at the synth and a little pale her eyes went back to his own.

"Are you ready, Madison?" he asked softly and the woman nodded, but there was still a sense of uncertainty. "Now then." Father said loudly and demanded the attention of everyone. "Activate the Synth."

Nothing happened for a few seconds and Father feared for the worst. Did something go wrong? Did he miscalculate in one of the equations? He was ripped out of his thoughts as the synth gasped and opened her eyes. As expected were those a beautiful and steely blue. What happened next, Father did not expect though. The synth slipped from the examination table and with a quick movement she disarmed one of the Gen 2 guards. A second later he found himself staring into the business end of an institute blaster.

"Sarah!" came the voice of Madison from the side and the synth whipped her head around to face her.

"Madison?" she softly asked and in his mind Father grinned again. It was truly a perfect copy from the original. Not even the late Elder Lyons would have been able to notice a difference.

"Please, Sarah. Put down your weapon. You're safe here." She calmly said and the synth nodded.

"I.. I'm sorry, Madison. The last thing I remember is fighting against a whole army of Supermutants and suddenly I woke up here." She said and slowly looked down and up her body. Being surprised by her nudeness she blushed crimson, but before she could say anything, Father already had said her deactivation code.

"Doctor Li?" He asked the scientist. "Your assessment?" The doctor sighed.

"She is perfect Father. If I didn't know different, I wold easily mistaken her for Sarah. Her demeanour, her voice and even her little quirks are implemented." Madison told him and this time he allowed himself to openly smirk.

"Excellent." He said and turned towards the rest of the Gen 2 guards. "Get her clothed and prepare the transport. Be careful! She is worth more than all of you combined." He told them and they nodded and carefully carried it away.

"What now, Father?" Madison asked.

"Now begins the first part of my plan. We can't just let her go in front of the police station or wherever they will park this ridiculous blimp. She will need an alibi. That though works perfectly with one of my other plans. I think it is time to wake up my Mother, don't you think, doctor?" and with that mysterious statement he left the scientist and walked towards his personal quarters. There already stood X6-88 awaiting his commands.

"Sir?" The courser asked him and Shaun collected his thoughts before replying.

"X6. I trust you to bring the Generation 4 synth into Vault 111. Remove one of the dead subjects and put her inside. Shortly after that I will release my mother and her." He sighed as his gaze wandered away from the synth. "Mother is a doctor and not a warrior. If it was father I wouldn't be scared. He was a veteran and fought in Anchorage. Mother on the other hand… She never held a weapon in her life and wouldn't survive a second in the Wasteland."

"Are you sure this is wise, sir?" the synth asked and Father's strong gaze found the synth's.

"Lyons would never abandon someone. She was a good person at heart and the synth will act like her. I fear not for my mother, but for every fool who will try to hurt her."

"What do you mean, sir?"

Father allowed himself to smirk. "I mean, X6-88, that Lyons already was an exceptional fighter and with her new Generation 4 improvements she will be an unstoppable force. She is the pinnacle of Institute technology, even surpassing you and your ilk." He added a bit salt to the wound. "Go now, X6. I expect you to return soon and be informed of your success."

* * *

Nora awoke in shock and immediately she ran towards the pod of her husband. "Please… No!" She cried in anguish as she saw his lifeless body. Tears ran down her face as she stared at her dead husband. The only though filling her mind was her little baby boy. "I will find Shaun. For both of us… I promise." She whispered under sobs as she slowly removed her husbands ring. Her moment of grief was interrupted as she heard coughing besides her. Another pod opened and a blonde woman stumbled out of it. Nora had never seen her before and she thought she would remember a woman like that.

"Hello? Are you all right?" Her training as doctor set in and she immediately rushed to the blonde's side.

"I am okay." She said and stood up to full height. Nora had to look up to her, as she stood almost a head taller than the small woman. The woman smiled at hr friendly and her gaze found Nate. Immediately she put two and two together and her smile vanished.

"Is this…" she didn't even finish her sentence as Nora began to sob again and nodded. "I… I am so sorry." She waited a moment and then finally spoke up again. "I think we should leave… This place is more o a graveyard than a vault." Nora looked at her and nodded. Yes. She needed to find her baby.

As they both walked through the vault Nora finally found the courage to talk with the blonde.

"Have you been frozen too? For the last 200 years?" she asked and saw her eyes widen.

"No. I don't know how long it has been, but the last year I was able to remember was 2277." She said and Nora gasped. It really has been so long!

"Who are you, if I might ask?" Nora asked the other woman and she gave her a weak smile. "My name is Sarah Lyons. I have been Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel in Washington." She sad and immediately saw that the other woman had no idea what she was talking about. As they both made their way trough the vault Sarah tried to get Nora up to date of what she knew. She told her about Super Mutants, Ghouls, the Brotherhood, the Enclave and the other Factions. Finally thy found a Pip-Boy and Sarah told Nora she should use it.

"The current date is 2288." After that there was absolute silence in the room.

"Ten years?" Sarah asked and Nora just nodded. Both women continued their way and stepped on the platform. As they arrived on the surface Nora became pale.

"Is everything all right?" Sarah asked her concerned.

"No." Nora answered. "Everything is dead… I remember when this was a beautiful place. Everything was green and the sky was blue… Now everything is grey… and dead." She looked at Sarah and the blonde swore she almost saw pity in those warm hazel eyes. "I can't imagine growing up like that and never knowing the beauty of our world…"

If anyone else said something like that, it might have sounded arrogant or spiteful, but Nora's voice was so warm, without any malice or contempt.

"Wait a second! You know this place? Where are we at the moment?" She asked frantically and the smaller woman jumped a little in surprise.

"Well. Yes. This used to be Boston." She answered and Sarah looked towards the destroyed city.

"Boston… DC is not far from here…" Her gaze found Nora again. This woman wouldn't survive a second out here. Sarah did wan to return, but it had been ten years. The Brotherhood surely had a new Elder now and was safe. She didn't need to worry about them. This woman though needed her help and her father had taught he never to abandon anyone in need. She smiled at the smaller woman.

"How about we find that son of yours?"

* * *

 **Any reviews are welcome. Yes, in this fanfic Nora is not a lawyer, but a doctor. If anyone is curious about my fanfic "The Smiling Hero", I will update it next week and cycle between this fanfic and "The Smiling Hero", meaning that one week I will update this one and the next week the other one.**

 **Arius, signing off.**


End file.
